doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doraemon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:18, 2010 March 21 Hiya! Hiya Hal! Maybe I'll join this wiki, so I can help out (the problem is that I don't know anything about Doraemon...) I am sorry your nomination was not as positive as you or I expected. I would've been on yesterday, but I was at my sister's graduation. Thanks for the message, and I agree: We'll always be best friends! We have had our many arguments, which we seemed to always resolve. The nomination was at -1 because you quit, with 6 support and 7 oppose. It was close! I was confident you would win, because of your long-time activity and humongous editcount, but I guess I was wrong. I will continue to leave messages (at this wiki) , and talk on the Shout Box when possible. I'm very happy that you found a good wiki to edit. I think you should adopt this wiki, as there are not any active admons. I wish you a great time at this wiki, and I will continue to reply to all of your messages and visit constantly. I will continue to edit at the CPW, if you decide to visit. See ya around, best buddy! --Alxeedo TALK 13:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hal! It's me Wonder! So good to see ya again! I heard you quit the CPW, it's ok, Remember, have fun, and I will be here to! Wonder ez 21:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez P.S: Who created this wiki? hi its me gamgee, why did u quit the CP wiki?--Gamgee 22:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) HI Bye Hal, I'll miss ya. Gary the Gaget Dude why quit the Cp wiki i really am missing you i dont use this wiki Happy65 09:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! This Wonderweez here saying "hiya and HELLO!" to my friend! *Cookiepedia is "abandoned, but I will bring it back up! *Gah, this wiki is... AWESOME. *I bought a LEGO set. *Alx is on #wikia-clubpenguin right now, (it's 9:32 btw.). Hope I see you again, and.... THE DORAEMON WIKI!!! 'Till then, see ya! Your friend, Wonder ez 16:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez bot 您好，我想要在這裡申請並執行bot。--黨主席 13:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hi Hal Homsar Solo, I'm a user who rise up the project Đôrêmon (Doraemon's form in Vietnamese) and I active in Dorepedia - a brand new wiki in Vietnamese language. Hope you know that. I have seen you is the greatest editor with the most edits and contribution at this wiki. Why don't you adopt this please, just go to http://adopt.wikia.com to make request. You will be the bureaucrat and administrator of this wiki. Please rise this wiki and make it better. As an admin, I think you have already known, you will have many tools and can decorate this wiki easily. Please adopt this wiki as you can. However, you have been given admin right in Logopedia on August 14th, follow the Wikia rules, you must wait to October 14th (2 months after), so, keep up add content and build this wiki everyday. I hope. Best, Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 11:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC)